A Rainy Afternoon Encounter
by Chaikia
Summary: One rainy afternoon, while Izuki was on his way towards the grocery store, he saw Kagami and Kuroko walking together! He decided to spy on them and discovers something! But he will also discover something from his friend, Kiyoshi, that he has been holding for sometime


**Hi-yah~! Everyone!**

**This just came to me all of a sudden while I'm working on my other fics.**

**I decided to make it first or publish it first since this is very short!**

**Well, Please Review after reading!**

**ON WITH THE SHORT STORY~!**

* * *

~.~

A RAINY AFTERNOON ENCOUNTER

It was a rainy afternoon.

Seirin Basketball Club postponed their practice for tomorrow since they might have a hard time going home with the heavy rain falling. Izuki after their Coach announced that, headed towards home immediately.

But right after he changed into his winter clothes, which is a blue shirt with long sleeves and black pants, her mother asked him to go to the grocery and buy the things for food tomorrow.

He asked why now, but her mother told him that he was actually on a right timing since she is still doing some chores, and didn't have the time to go outside. Izuki agreed since he actually doesn't have anything to do

Izuki put on his white trench coat and white beanie before he picked up a black umbrella. He slid the wooden door open "I'm off then!" he yelled before he slid the door close

"Be careful!" her mother yelled

Izuki opened his umbrella and began walking on the street. He lifted up the paper and read the things listed "Let's see…..Sukiyaki…Shungiku Ingredients…Rice….and some vegetables" He raised a brow "Wait, why these two? Wait a minute…"

Izuki puts back the paper on his pocket and picked out his cellphone and looked for the calendar, his eyes widen "Oh, I see now. Dad is coming home tomorrow" he nodded in understanding and put back his cellphone to his pocket

He smiled "Mom really loves Dad huh…" he looked up at the dull sky "*sigh* Rainy days are sometimes gloomy" he mumbled

"Speaking of Love….I wonder, I haven't dated anyone since Middle School" he chuckled "Maybe because I'm too busy with Basketball Club and I didn't even had the time to date someone"

Then he blinked "Wait a minute, Tsuchida already had a girlfriend that time right?..." he sighed in wonder

Then, he arrived at the roadside and looked around, then he noticed two familiar people walking towards the other side of the road "Wait a minute—" his eyes widen "That's Kuroko and Kagami!" he gasped

There on the other side was Kuroko and Kagami sharing one Umbrella and still on their uniforms. Kagami was the one holding the umbrella and seemed to be putting it over Kuroko more so that his Shadow won't get wet, but at the same time, he was getting wet

Izuki's eyes widen "Why are those two still on their uniforms?" he asked himself as he smirked a little "Well~, it wouldn't hurt for me to follow them right? It's only 5:20 and I still have a lot of time" he said crossing the road to reach the other side

He began walking towards Kagami and Kuroko's direction and listened silently on their conversation

~.~

Kuroko looked up to Kagami "I wonder what you have eaten for you to treat me earlier at Maji's Burger" he asked

Kagami's face reddens and looks away "I-It's only a Milkshake and a burger which you didn't finish! It's no big deal!" he shouted in reply

His shadow chuckled "Still, it was kind of you to do that Kagami-kun…" he mumbled

Kagami just hissed silently and walked closer to Kuroko pressing his shoulder to Kuroko's before he entwined his fingers with Kuroko's fingers

* * *

~.~

Izuki gasped "T-Those two are holding hands?!" he shrieked

Kagami was holding Kuroko's hands. He suddenly felt that there's something going one between the two. He shook his head and shrug his thoughts away before he continued on spying towards the his two Under classmen

* * *

~.~

Kuroko blushed at the contact "K-Kagami-kun?" he asked

Kagami tightens his grip on Kuroko's hand but not strong enough to hurt Kuroko. He also blushed and glanced down towards Kuroko "It's okay right?...No one will see us" he reassured

Kuroko nodded and rested his head on Kagami's arm since he can't reach Kagami's shoulder. They walk in silence while sharing their warmth to each other.

Kagami looked around and saw a mall nearby, an idea popped inside his mind all of a sudden that made him blush a little

"Kuroko, let's go on a date" Kagami said all of a sudden

Kuroko's eyes widen as he shot his head up "E-Eh?"

Kagami immediately turned red "I-I mean—we haven't been going out together lately since we're both tired from practice!...I-It's okay if you don't want!" Kagami said almost yelling

Kuroko was shock for a moment but soon smiled and nodded happily "Yes, I would be happy to" he said

"Y-Yeah…."

Then they both walked inside the mall and closed their umbrella.

* * *

~.~

Izuki watched the two went inside the mall "Oh? They're going inside a mall?" then he smiled all of a sudden "Those two went inside a mall right? Which means I can watch them while I buy the things Mom listed! It's like hitting a bird with two stones" he smirked

Then something clicked "Wait—I mentioned that phrase incorrectly! It's supposed to be "Hitting two birds with one stone"! U-Ugh!" he face-palmed before walking inside the mall

* * *

~.~

Kuroko and Kagami went inside a store with many cute accessories. Many girls were already inside while looking at every single accessories while squealing at how cute they are.

The store has many types of accessories, necklace, bracelets, anklets, cellphone keychains, keychains and many more.

Kuroko went straight towards a pair of bracelets, it has a silver chain with a basketball on each, one was red and one was light blue ball. Kuroko picked it up and stared at it in awe "It's beautiful…." He mumbled while his blue eyes tinkled in happiness

Kagami watched Kuroko while smiling himself also, he walked beside the boy and looked at the said bracelets "Hey, this two bracelets kinda remind me of….us" he said

Kuroko blushed a little before nodding "Yes…it's like the bracelet with a red basketball symbolizes you and the other is me….How romantic" he said

Kagami smiled and nodded "Yeah….."

Kuroko picked up the box container of the bracelets and looked for the price. His eyes widen "Oh…It's 1,500 yen…" he sighed sadly before he placed the box and the bracelets back "It's too expensive…"

His light frowned sensing his shadow's disappointment "Don't worry, after my monthly allowance arrived next month, I'll surely buy this" he said picking up the box and walked towards the counter

"Excuse me" Kagami called

The counter lady jumped in surprise seeing how tall Kagami was "Y-Yes sir?!"

"Can you please keep this for me? I'll surely buy this for me and my boyfriend but right now, we don't have the money so please?" Kagami asked nicely which made Kuroko surprised

The girl stared towards Kagami in awe "Aww~! How romantic! I'm sure your boyfriend is very lucky having you!" the lady held back a squeal before she picked the box and closed it

"Many customers are making reserves so it's very common. Don't worry, I'll make sure this won't be sold" she opened the drawer and picked out a small paper "Just write your name here and write your signature" she smiled

Kagami blinked before he nodded

Then after a while, the two walked out while waving towards the lady who nodded in return

* * *

~.~

Izuki watched Kagami and Kuroko walked out the store while still shocked "So it's really true huh?...those two are going out huh?..." he heard the conversation between the two very well

He glanced towards the counter lady who was busy talking to a girl with her boyfriend. He smiled "….."

* * *

~.~

Izuki followed Kagami and Kuroko to many places, the two went to a photo booth where they had taken many photos, they also went to an arcade center where Kagami almost beat a guy to a pulp for bugging after winning over him many times from a fighting game,

The two also went inside a sports shop where they bought extra shirts for practice and finally, they went inside a movie center to watch a action movie. Izuki didn't follow the two inside since he really needed to hurry buy the things his mother listed and go home

While he followed Kagami and Kuroko, he lost track of time and before he knew it, it was already 7;26. That means his been following the two for two hours

Izuki ran outside the mall and opened his umbrella and was about to walked away when….

"Haha! Izuki! There you are!" a very familiar voice called to him

Izuki's eyes widen and glanced back, there behind him was Kiyoshi dressed in a very thick black jacket and white pants.

"Kiyoshi?! What are you doing here?" Izuki asked walking towards Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi smiled and lifted a plastic he was holding "Well, my Grandma told me to buy some things so I decided to come here since it's very close" he laughed "What about you? I saw you spying on Kuroko and Kagami earlier" he said smirking towards Izuki

Izuki's eyes widen in surprise "Y-You saw that?..." he asked

Kiyoshi nodded "Yeah since I passed by, I didn't follow you!—I swear! Since I continued buying some ingredients" he quickly reasoned out

Izuki just smiled and nodded "I understand….."

Then they began walking

"Oh! Let me carry that for you!" Kiyoshi quickly snatched Izuki's plastic to avoid conflicts

"Ah!—Kiyoshi!" Izuki gasped

"It's okay, it's really light so let me do it" he smiled at Izuki

Izuki looked away while blushing "Y-Yeah!...u-uh thanks…." He mumbled _"Why am I blushing?!"_

"So….What did you discovered?" Kiyoshi asked all of a sudden

Izuki blinked before nodding "Well….They are going out, that's for sure" he said

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and smiled before he looked up "I thought so"

"Eh?"

"You see, I always noticed how close is Kagami acting towards Kuroko, it's like a a wild tiger protecting his mate. I even had to stop him from hitting a Senior because of insulting Kuroko"

Izuki's eyes widen "R-Really….h-huh…."

Kiyoshi nodded "Yeah and then, I saw those two kissing inside the locker room, while Kagami was shirtless" he said

Izuki looked away "O-Oh?...I-I see….." then he looked upwards as well "So, what do you think?"

"I think there is nothing wrong with going out even though you're the same sex. I believe that once you fall in-love there's no going back. For me, I don't care whether I fall in-love to a boy or a girl. That's why I support those two" he said

Izuki stared at Kiyoshi in awe, as usual, Kiyoshi never failed to surprise him. Always saying some things you won't expect coming out from an air-headed person like him. He can only nod

"But did you know? I actually fell for a….boy" he said as he stopped walking

Izuki's eyes widen, as he also stopped walking while gaping at Kiyoshi. He lowered his head "I-I see…..who is it" he can't understand what he was currently feeling but for some reason, he don't wanna know

"He's actually in the basketball Club"

Izuki's eyes widen even more as he hid his eyes behind his bangs "R-Really? Is it Hyuga then?" he said as he clutched his chest

Kiyoshi frowned as he noticed how odd Izuki was acting. All of a sudden, he stopped in front of Izuki and lifted his chin after dropping all of the things he was holding

"K-Kiyoshi?" Izuki's heart stared beating even faster

Kiyoshi's gaze softens before he pressed his lips to Izuki's soft ones. Izuki's eyes were widen as plates as he still processed what was happening. Kiyoshi was…Kiyoshi was kissing him….K-KISS?!

Kiyoshi pulled back and smiled at Izuki's shocked face before he hugged the smaller boy "It's you…" he mumbled

"E-Eh?..."

* * *

~The Next Day~

Izuki can still feel Kiyoshi's lips on his. That kiss left a very big impact on him. After Kiyoshi walked him home, he can't stopped thinking of the boy, heck he didn't had enough sleep.

He was currently walking towards Kuroko and Kagami's classroom.

He stopped in front of the classroom and saw Kagami standing behind Kuroko. He smiled before he walked inside "Kagami! Kuroko!" he called

Kagami and Kuroko looked back at him. Kagami blinked in surprise while Kuroko just nodded at him

"Izuki-senpai?! What are you doing here?" Kagami asked

Izuki smiled and shook his head "Nothing special, but I just want to give you two something" he dug on his pocket and picked out a small black box and placed it on the table in front of Kuroko "E-Eh?" Kuroko blinked questioningly

"U-Uh? What is that?" Kagami asked pointing at the box

Izuki smiled "You'll see"

Kuroko picked the box and opened it, his eyes slowly widens "T-This is-!" he gasped seeing the bracelets he and his lover saw yesterday

Izuki nodded happily "You see, I saw you two accidentally while I was on my way towards the grocery. I decided to follow you two and luckily, the two of you went on a date inside a mall where I was about to buy some things"

"WHAT?!" Kagami yelled

Kuroko just blinked in shock "Y-You were following us?"

Izuki nodded "And I followed you inside that accessory shop. You didn't buy that right? So I did" he said

_~Flashback~_

"_Excuse me" Izuki called to the counter lady who just finished talking towards the two customers_

"_Yes? How can I help you?" she asked kindly_

_Izuki smiled "I will buy that bracelets those two reserved a while ago" he said_

_The lady frowned "Which one sir?" she asked_

"_That tall guy with red hair"_

"_Ah! I remember now, but I'm sorry, like you said, it's already reserved for them" she said looking apologetically_

_Izuki winked at the lady "Don't worry, I'm a friend of those two. It says Kagami Taiga right?"_

_The lady picked up the box an she gaped since Izuki was right "A-Are you sure s-sir?" she asked_

_Izuki nodded "Yes"_

_Then after that the lady punched the box and Izuki paid for it_

_~.~_

Kagami and Kuroko's eyes widen

"Senpai…." Kuroko mumbled

Kagami gulped "T-Thank you then!" he said happily

Izuki nodded "Yeah, I'll be going now, see you later" Izuki walked out after that

"Thank you very much!" Kagami beamed happily as he bowed down. Then he quickly picked up the bracelet with the red basketball "This is a sign of my love for you. This bracelet means that I will always protect you and always be by your side" Kagami said as he clipped the two ends of the bracelets

Kuroko caressed the bracelet and glanced towards Kagami, almost crying "K-Kagami-kun…"

Kagami grinned and hugged Kuroko "I love you" he mumbled "I've never felt this way"

Kuroko's eyes widen "M-Me too…"

~.~

Izuki walked at the silent hallways of the floor and smiled. He was about to turn to another hall when he came face to face with Kiyoshi

"Izuki!" Kiyoshi beamed

Izuki blushed and looked away "K-Kiyoshi! W-What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, I was on my way back to class" he answered

"I-I see….."

Then it turned silent

Izuki fidgeted and looked at Kiyoshi

"Umm/W-Well!" They both gasped since they both spoke at the same time

"You first" Kiyoshi said

Izuki nodded "Well….about yesterday?"

Kiyoshi blinked and nodded turning serious "O-Okay?"

Izuki clutched his chest _"W-Why are you beating even faster now?!" _Izuki yelled inside his mind

"Y-You see…After you kissed me, I-I can't stop thinking about you! I can't even sleep thinking about you that's why I-I-!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widen in shock

"I-I'll go out with you!" Izuki successfully blurted out

Kiyoshi's eyes widen even more as his body moved unconsciously and hugged Izuki smashing his lips on Izuki's

They stayed like that for awhile and pulled back after the bell rang

Kiyoshi smiled looking at the blushing Izuki "I'll see you later?" he asked

Izuki nodded "Y-Yeah…" then they both walked the opposite direction

Izuki stopped and clenched his fist before he turned his heels "Kiyoshi!" He cried

Kiyoshi was about to ask why when Izuki smashed his lips on his once again

Kiyoshi was shock but hugged Izuki on his waist before deepening the kiss

~.~

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I got the rainy plot since it's actually raining here, and I'm feeling very awe after reading a KagaKuro fic.**

**Welp!**

**I hope you like this that's why…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
